yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai Valentine (World Championship)
Mai Valentine, known as Mai Kujaku (孔雀舞 Kujaku Mai) in the Japanese releases, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and World Championship video game series. This is a video game depiction of Mai Valentine, a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and anime. Appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Mai is a Level 2 opponent, unlocked by defeating all Level 1 opponents at least five times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories, Mai is a Level 3 opponent, unlocked by defeating all Level 2 opponents at least five times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent and Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, Mai is a Level 1 opponent, available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist, Mai is a Level 4 opponent, unlocked by defeating all Level 3 opponents at least five times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, Mai is a Level 2 opponent, unlocked by defeating all Level 1 opponents at least twice each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International and Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel, Mai is an opponent available from the start. If she and Joey are in the same area, when the player challenges one of them to a Duel, the other will step in and Duel the player instead. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards, In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction and Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 and Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, Mai is a Level 3 opponent. The player can unlock her by defeating all Level 2 opponents at least five times each and by having "Harpie's Feather Duster" in their trunk, but not their Deck. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 and Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005, the player can unlock Mai as an opponent, by winning the weekend tournament a certain number of times. The player can then Duel her near the shopping district on Mondays and Saturdays, at the K.C. Tower on Tuesdays and Thursdays, in the hometown on Wednesdays and at the Coliseum on Fridays and Sundays. She also faces the player in the K.C. Tower Tournament, the Limitation Tournament, in which the player cannot use WIND monsters, and is a potential round two opponent in the Sugoroku Tournament. When the message "Are the Harpie-related cards for Mai only?" appears on the player's screen, they can challenge Mai to a special Duel, if they have no Spell or "Harpie" cards. The special Duel takes place in the Mountain terrain. If Mai wins, she takes one of the player's "Harpie Lady" cards. If the player wins, they get 1000 DP and cards from the Super Monster Collection Pack. In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, the player can unlock Mai as an opponent, by activating Spell Cards at least 750 times. Depictions Mai Kujaku-G1.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters DM2 mai.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories Mai-DDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Mai Kujaku-G4-JP.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist Mai Valentine-EDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul Mai Valentine-SDD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Mai Valentine-TSC.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards Mai Valentine-ROD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction Mai Valentine-WC4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 Mai Valentine-WC5.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 Mai Valentine-WC08.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters World Championship 2008 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 Stats Decks Mai uses Winged-Beast Decks, with emphasis on her "Harpie" cards.